The present invention relates generally to application variables. Specifically, the present invention optimizes a variable's size at runtime according to previous instances of said variable.
During application design it is difficult to select the optimum variable type and size for use at runtime. An application may call for different variable types and sizes based on each end user's specific requirements.
Initializing a variable's size too large may waste valuable memory space while initializing a variable's size too small may cause increased reallocation in the future. Additionally, selecting a sub-optimum variable type may further degrade the efficiency in which a given application operates.
Conventionally custom software was designed specific to an end user's needs. However, development costs associated with custom software usually far exceeded the benefit gained, especially by small or new business entities.